Black Keys
by Mileyrulez1110
Summary: He was ready to knock down those walls that she held up. She wasn't going to be free and let the world know she was vulnerable. She had her broken heart locked up; he had the key and he was ready to heal it. Niley
1. Chapter 1

Hands trembling, her heart shaking and a pillow muffling her cries. She felt her heart breaking as the flashes deep in her skull moved by. The dream was blurry, but parts were clear, as she saw the man she held hatred for in her soul whom held a knife to her throat. And the flashes stopped and she was awoken. Her finger nails gripped the pillow hard, clawing the fabric.

Tears caressed her swollen cheeks and sweat clamped the back of her neck. A gash held in her broken heart where that monster shook her world. She peeled her eyes open and looked all around, tears brimmed from the corner of her eyes; again. The happy world she once lived was evident it was gone. The invisible finger print on her soul from the devil's child, Justin; was there for as long as it would take to heal. And there was only one person who could fix her confused, terrified and dissolved world. His name is Nicholas Grey.

Nick was the person that stood in the door way watching with pained eyes. And Miley Stewart was the girl who hid herself from those who cared most about her. She was timid, helpless and confused. She was scared to know what would happen if someone tried to fix her. She was timid about letting people in; afraid they would only break her.

She was helpless and alone from what that villain did to her. She was scared to know what would to be done if he came back; and she didn't want to know.

She was confused about the sunlight and the warmth of the outer world. She wanted to know what the bright colors of rainbows looked like and why they looked so dull through he eyes.

She was alone. At least, that's what she thought. She wouldn't know; because she was scared to know what those flashy bright colors would do to her. She didn't want to feel alive; she wanted to stay in the dark and to feel what she couldn't see.

Ever since those horrid days in the attic, she hates the sun because it proves she's not alone in the world and there is those out there that want to help her and understand what goes on in her mind. The sky tells her that there is other things in the world and it shows her something she doesn't want to discover and to find out; that is behind closed doors.

It frightens her to know what's out in that big old world. Things that are able to harm her and to alarm her that there is amazing things to be found when she explores. The things she is afraid to uncover and to know about. Things and people that can help her; make everything vanish.

Nick came out behind the shadow. He startled Miley as she quickly pushed her hands in front of her eyes shuttering Nick.

His voice came out in a velvety whisper, it was a windy sound and it sent a chill down her spine as he approached," it's Me,"

She shortly looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes shined bright and she felt vulnerable and very small," Go away!" She muttered as she knelt and hid her face from him.  
He sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her in his arms bringing her close to his chest. She weakened and he breathed a few words in her ear," Please let me in, I'm here to help,"

** AN: Well, this is the very first chapter of Black Keys. I wrote this suddenly and I'm in love with it. Please review to tell me to continue. This is the sequel to my story, ' Mended Love,' I hope you like it, please review, thanks a lot guys. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

The bright rays of the sun was beautiful as it rose over the hill. The clouds formed and pushed its way higher in the sky. The feet of the small petite girl kept a steady pace trying to hide from the sun. the small of her stomach was visible but yet hid by the thin black dress she wore. She kept running until it began to rain and the thick droplets hit her head heavily. Tears poured out of her eyes as she ran deeper into the forest.

Her breath caught in her throat begging her to scream, but she refused. The sky grew dark as she began to get lost. She didn't know where she was going or why she was even running but she forced herself to continue. Her blue eyes were red with anger and the world she knew grew gray. She struggled to find the destination, her head swung back and forth in agony.

She threw her fists up in the air lunching them to a big tree, punching it over and over again; until her knuckles began to bleed a dark red color of blood. The wind blew in her face causing her hair to blow every direction and he tears to fall every which way. An owl flew over her head causing her to shriek.

She whimpered as her dress caught onto a branch and ripped off a long shred. Her lnog hair fell down to her waist as she pushed herself to the ground and wrapped her arms over her entire body caving herself in.

"Stop! Stop, stop. Please." Her voice came below a whisper as she held a hand gently land on her shoulder. She peered up with sneer, her eyes were red and blood shot. The stare she held was deadly, but the color of her eyes and the hollowness of them were worse.

"love, you can't do this alone," His voice was kind and gentle as he knelt to her level.

"This is my punishment." Her voice was fierce and she wasn't about to break, neither was he so they were even. She wasn't ready to bust down the walls that she worked hard to build up, and he wasn't ready to give in. She wasn't going to show emotion no matter how much it hurt and he was ready to fight for her because love is always worth fighting for.

His eyes were warm," I'm never going to give up on you."

Her voice was hard and steady," You should because your never going to see what I feel inside,"

"This is my mission, and with God as my witness I'm never going to give up on something so important as you, baby doll."

She shook her head lightly, standing," I wouldn't even try Jonas," This was her protection and self defense and her only boundary. It gave her the strength to face the world and without it she wouldn't be able to hold this wall, and she would cave. This was her medicine and the thing she used to breath and see but which made her feel powerful.

Through her eyes she saw everything in black and white and through his he would give her the safety and self reassurance to see in color. He wanted to fight for her and her heart. She wanted to fight for her self respect and the courage to grow out of Justin's clutches.

"why are you here anyway?" Nick asked. Before he could get an answer he watched as the teenage girl leapt forward and into the creek. The clearness of the water made it easier to watch the beauty swim with the fishes. Nick went in after his curls moving with him.

When air was needed and they came up Miley spoke," Because I go here to escape."

"Can I go with you for now on?"

"I don't know Nick…"

"Please? I don't know you anymore, Mi," Nick's voice cracked as he tried to look in her beautiful blue eyes.

Miley avoided him and looked down, Nick swam closer and locked his arms around her," I miss you _so_ much!" Nick ran his fingers through her soaked hair and kissed her face all over. Tears began to fall down Miley's face, the emotion of this was starting to get to her.

"I know, I just need time to get back to myself. Please just." She sighs," Just wait, it's going to take a while. Please respect me,"

"I can help you, Miley!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just need to do this alone, when I need you, I will come to you,"

"Will promise me, you will," Nick cupped her face in his hands and kissed her nose.

" I promise. Can you do me a favor?"

"What? Anything,"

"Kiss me," Nick grabbed Miley by her waist while she wrapped her arms around his waist. Miley got on her toes and softly placed her lips on Nick's. Nick was surprised at first but quickly kissed back. The passion and the feelings brought into the kiss were so intense that the kiss automatically deepened. Both were caught in a knee weakening moment, and neither wanted it to be over.

Sadly, when air was needed they broke apart shortly before Nick pulled them right back into a kiss. Nick stroked Miley's wet cheeks as they both caught their breath and continued to gaze into one another's eyes. Miley pulled Nick's shirt over his head and traced it upper body with her hands, while Nick griped her waist.

"I'm s-sorry for everything!"

Nick's voice hushed her," Baby, it's okay your going through a tough time right now, we'll make it through this together."

"Are you sure?" Nick pressed his lips to hers before replying," No. I'm positive."

On the walk home Miley was quiet and it worried Nick.

"Miles?"

She quickly looked up from kicking the dirt road with her foot," I was thinking about going back to school…a fresh start."

Nick grinned his spiral curls hiding his beautiful brown eyes," great idea! What would you say if I went too?" (he's a junior in the story along with Miley,)

Miley gave him a small smile," I'd actually like that, and I'd feel more comfortable going…but what are people going to say about the whole Justin thing?"

"they're not going to say anything, they know now that Justin is the bad guy," He smiled pecking her lips with another grin before pausing," And they will also know that you're my beautiful girl friend,"

Miley's watered up with tears," And they'll also know that you have a broken girl friend. I'm never going to be myself again,"

"Hey… come here," Nick wrapped his strong arms around Miley bringing her closer, " No, they will not. And if so, they know I have a girlfriend who I want to marry one day and one that I am going to bring back to health and back to my smiley Miley."

Miley didn't know what else to say before quickly running into the house and up to her room.

"Is that you, Miley?" Denise called from the foyer. Nick came in quickly after and sighed with his mom.

Denise noticed her son's expression and gave him a hug, "Just give her some time, Nicholas."

---

Miley walked into her room closing her door before heaving a sigh. She struggled to go back to her normal self. She wished she'd never met Justin a year ago, and wished she's could of replaced him with Nick. She laid on he bed and starred up at her ceiling. She shivered from her damp clothes before deciding to take a shower and head to bed early.

Once she got out of the shower and into her pajamas she sat crossed legged on her bed with her laptop. She searched random gossip and came across an article about herself. It read: ' Where has our dear Hannah been up to lately?' It discussed about how she hasn't had concerts or gone to any parties.

Miley fought were herself mentally. Well that was all going to change sooner or later, she was certain of that. Miley heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" She said softly as she watched the door open and in came Frankie.

"Miley, mom wants to know if your coming down for dinner."

"No, thank you, frank the tank. Tell her I said I'd not very hungry tonight." Miley shot a small smile and turned back to her laptop but was interrupted again," Miles?"

"Yeah, Frankie?"

"When are you going to go back to smiling all the time and playing with me?"

Miley sighed and shot him a smile," Soon Frankie. I'm getting better."

"I'm glad your doing a little better, Miley!" Frankie ran over and hugged her which Miley obviously returned.

That night before Miley closed her eyes she laid awake in her bed looking out the window surprisingly with a smile.

She grabbed her phone off the night table and sent a quick text. She smiled as her fingers ran across the keyboard.

It read:

_hey Nicky. _

_I'm going with your offer. I want you to help me. I love you. Good night. _

_An: New record! 3 stories updated in one day! WHOOP WHOOP!! So since i just mentioned that and you didn't know i update i suggest you read& review! because if you do so, i will write and everyone will be happy(: So as i was saying tell me what you like about this chapter, about the TCA'S and i will write in return(: is that a deal? Okay i hope so, And next chapter I'll tell you what i like about the teen choice awards(: _

_ONCE AGAIN! REVIEW!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I felt no movement or sound. The only thing I felt was the loud invisible shadow of silence in the room. Her face was calm as I studied her. Her face was gentle and I could see the dullness in her eyes. Tears began to stream down her face and I didn't have the strength to stop it. I wanted so badly to scoop her up in my arms and make every pain she was feeling dissolve with my touch.

I gently placed my hand on her hand and graze it softly," I miss my mom so much…" I jumped slightly by the sound of her voice.

She took in a gentle breath," It surprises me so much how fast he's moved on. I can't believe he's getting married, it's so unlike daddy."

I didn't know what to say but I did know I needed to break the tension, but whatever I would end up saying it wouldn't make anything better. I sighed," Your mom would of wanted him to be happy, Mi,"

Tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes once more," Why does everyone keep saying that?! I can't comprehend- I don't understand they _were_ happy together!" Without another word, she fell into my open arms and began crying into my chest.

The strong fragrance of strawberries and vanilla filled my nose as it suffocated me by its aroma. Her hair moved slightly whipped me in the face; but I didn't mind. I watched as she gently shoved herself away from me and stood up. She shot me a sad smile," I guess I should help my future step-mom shop for a wedding gown,"

I nodded my head calmly as I watched her gracefully leave. I sigh annoyed with how things were going. I step forward and make my way over to the foyer. I felt someone behind me as I turn around to face Joe.

"It'll be okay, little bro, give her some time," Joe pats me on the back as I nod slightly. The wind felt like ice against my skin and in that one instant I felt the entire room freeze over and I was left with only one thing, the sound of the wind and then it stopped. We waited in the car; the time was still.

M's POV

My head rested on the window sill of the moving van. Nick sat beside me breathing uneasily. His hand was wrapped around my own as we stopped and waited in the LA traffic. Before I could do anything further, my eyes became heavy as i drifted into sleep.

--

The room was big. It had long white crisp walls; all I could see what white, and it blinded me. I peeled my eyes open more as I struggled to look around. Nothing was in sight; nothing I could make out. My head was spinning as I heard something coming closer and closer; and then stop.

I wanted to scream, my lungs were not strong enough. My body felt weak and closed in. my hands were numb and there was nothing around to reach out and touch. I felt as though something kept pulling on my hair countless times and they couldn't let go. I couldn't understand what the blaring sound in the back of my head was.

I reached up; searching for the clean shiny silver dog tag that normally clings to my skin, and wobbles around my neck. It was gone. Around my neck, a black rusty key chain pressed against my skin. I moved my hand all around the rug searching for it; there was nothing.

I wobbled to keep my balance as I stood up. Before I could take a single step; something stopped me. I couldn't move an inch. I took a glance around the room. That's when I saw him. The face I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life. Justin; with his sick smile plastered right across his face.

I gasped for air; swinging my arms side to side. I began shaking violently with fright. I yearned for someone's warm embrace. Anyone. Anyone at all. Tears poured out of my blue eyes and slid sluggishly down my face. I felt Nick's hands grab me holding me still; calming me in a second.

I swayed my arms at him, whacking him in his chest," I want to go home. Now! I want to go home, now!" I shouted with the tears falling down my face. He grabbed my waist steadying myself.

"We are almost there, come down," I crossed around around myself. He won. I felt defeated as I sunk back into the fabric of the car seat. He looked at me with such concern and I knew he felt worried. In that instant; I felt childish. I quickly decided the subject needed to be changed.

"We picked out a beautiful dress…it's breath taking," I heaved a sigh, it was truly beautiful; it looked amazing on Claire. I bet Nick looking at me, he was smiling down at me," I bet it was.." He grins wildly and teasingly shoot him a weird look.

I feel the need to be honest,"As much as I don't want to admit, she's not as much as a witch as I thought she'd be," Nick stayed silent; grinning out the window. I too was content, I only longed we weren't stuck in traffic.

As soon as the car pulled to a stop, I swung the car door open; running straight toward my Malibu home. Once I stopped in front of the door, my body felt lifeless. Dead. My body froze and I wasn't able to do anything. I tried to steady my breathing, which was a fail. Before I could press fist to the door and knock, the door was pulled open. My father led me inside to the place I lived for most of my teen years. The place I used to call home and the place i haven't been in an entire year.

I gasped as I looked around. It was entirely the same; it hasn't changed a bit. I never realized how much a missed it. I miss everything about it; I missed the comfort of my own home. I miss my old life; before Justin. Before I was afraid to walk past the entrance of my beach home, afraid to get killed. I try to convince myself; I am finally safe.

I ran my fingers over my Dad's dusty, old and ugly lamp in the dining room' the pants lamp. I remember all those times when I was twelve. Lily and Oliver used to countless tease me about it, I hated it and loved it at the exact same time. Dad tapped me on the shoulder; I turned around. He had tears in his eyes. My old man was crying. He pulled me into a hug as I griped his arm tightly and cried. He was my daddy, and I am daddy's little girl. The tears kept coming; he apologized over and over in my ear. I let go of his grasp; he pulled away slowly, and kissed the top of my head. I smiled at him, soundlessly, before taking a few steps forward and made my way into the kitchen.

It smelled fresh and clean; like a woman's work. The word woman made my stomach twist uncomfortably. My old daddy is getting married. I grabbed onto the clean polished counter top and helped myself straighten up. I opened up the fridge and began pouring myself a glass of juice. I soon felt the feeling of laughter boil up in my stomach as I let a small giggle escape. I chuckled at the many mornings Jackson and I fought over this mornings breakfast food. I remember Jackson and I fighting over who deserved the last pancake one morning before school.

I walked into the living room as I slowly made myself over to the couch. The same couch where Lily, Ollie and I had our movie nights. The same couch, I shared my first kiss and along with my first heart break with the first guy I actually loved; Jake. I carefully made my way up the stairs, about to enter my room. This room would be the hardest to enter. This room held so many memories, those filled with laughter and tears. The room that let me gave in on my depression. If the walls good see and talk, they'd have many stories to tell, they were my only witnesses.

I stopped short at the door-wall; the door was closed. My hands slowly were placed on the door knob as I slowly pulled it open, my eyes glued shut. I was terrified. Dead afraid. My face grew hot and the tears began coming at the sight. A killer headache began and my vision blurred. Clothes scattered around everywhere, my guitar laid off the stand and was gently placed leaning over the wall. My bed had the covers pulled back, unmade. I was shaking as my feet touched the wooden floor. I had trouble breathing; and the tears coming from my eyes wouldn't stop. Anger ran through my veins as I moved closer to my bedside table. My eyes burned with fury as I looked down at the knocked over picture frame. It was of Justin and I. My tails grabbed and I felt something punch me in the stomach as I looked at it for a split second before I tossed it all the wall, letting the glass break into a million pieces.

I wiped my tears fiercely before running over towards the broken glass. I pushed the glass away with my hand before snatching the photo and began tearing it into a million pieces before I could take a glance at his face. I grabbed myself off the floor before running towards the Hannah closet and pulling the curtain over quickly. I smiled through my tears as I looked up at a big picture frame that held four smiling faces. It was an image of myself and the boys. It was the first time of us recording. I could pinpoint in my head of a year ago, being with Justin- first meeting Nicholas, my dad always away; before Nick came into my life, before I felt _loved_.

Sobbing; I struggling getting the strength to move on. I wanted the life I once lived; when I was fifteen and happy. I only longed to wake up from this nightmare. I wanted to overcome the fear of this closed out darkness. I want to feel free; most importantly, to know I'm not alone…

Through my tears I could hear a tap on my door, I ran to get it, tears running down my face and all. I pulled open the door to meet up with those warm brown orbs. Those beautiful eyes filled my atmosphere and I felt the room cover with a calm shadow.

I felt the tears continue to fall down my face, they wouldn't stop either. I grabbed unto his arms giving in to his warm embrace. His whispers were velvety," come out of the darkness, Miley Ray,"

I grabbed at my face, I automatically felt weak, I had trouble breathing," this glow of light is brightening my world. It's giving me the strength I need. Cheesy to say, you're that light, Nicholas." he smiled as brushed his lips to mine. My heart stopped, but it was a different heart stopping feeling. The same feeling that helped me keep going. I guess I needed that gentle push, and Nick was the one who always helped me move forward.

His lips continued moving over mine for a short moment, before that was wrecked," Knock, knock," I heard my best friend's giggle. We both jumped back; our faces red with surprise and humility.

Startled, my voice was soft," Hey, guys…" I walked towards them hugging Lily and then Oliver. Once I let go of Oliver, Lily smiled at us," Me and Ollie were thinking that how about we have one of our traditional movie and sleepover nights?"

Nick grabbed my hand squeezing it," I'd like that, a lot," I smiled with my reply. Maybe my friends were the ones who I needed, maybe they were the gentle push I needed, and they toughened me up from my one weakness. Everyone needs a shove every now and then, right?

* * *

**AN: WOOT! I liked this a lot! Hopefully, I can get back to updating more frequently? What do you say? Well, tell me in a review, and I mean it! Review! PLEASE?!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver, Lily, Nick and myself sat around on the big couch in my living room. The Titanic played on the television and Lily was intimately into it. Oliver on the over hand was flat out in boredom. Nick watched, but was not very into it eve though he tried to impress us girls. Normally I would be absorbed into it but I couldn't shake the feelings out of me. My thoughts consumed on the same subject for almost two months. That's what I always thought about while I was uninterrupted and able to be with myself in my head. I wanted to cry, I only longed that these feelings were pushed aside and I am able to go on with my life and not be pressured by that heartless individual. I hated the fact that those dearly only wanted me to be happy. For me to be myself. And for me to be... Miley. I turned from the movie and closed my eyes for a moment, I was beginning to feel dizzy and annoyed with myself and the thoughts that I countered. That's when I saw his face. The cold dark look in his eyes and they his hands moved on me; violating me completely.

I could see the white walls that surrounded me and the blood on the floor that laid under me. I could see Lily roped to the wall and the voices of whom I love, shouting, crying and praying.... for breath to escape my lips. It hurt, I could feel everything, the paain ripping and tearing at my limbs. I was cold, my face flushed and red with agony. I could hear his terrifying laugh. Then there was silence. Everything but that monster's steady breathing. That's when I saw the light.

"Baby-Girl, open you're eyes Beautiful, it's okay, you're going to be fine, Baby. We're all here to help you, just open you're eyes." I heard Nick's voice, his calm and soothing voice. He thumb caressed my cheeks softly, his other hand holding my head up.

"She's breathing, she's going to be alright, Nick. Give her time." That was my best friend Lillian's voice, it was positive and reassuring. I felt Nick's lips press to my ear, kissing it softly, I knew that feeling way too much and I love it. My body wouldn't let me move or open my eyes and I didn't know why. I tried to flutter my eyes open but everything was just too... bright. Slowly my eyes opened and I let my blue eyes examine my surroundings. Nick smiled at me, kissing my hand. I didn't recognize my surroundings, I was confused. I looked around once more to see walls of white and blue.

"Where am I?" My voice was barely audiable and it came out in a croak. Nick smiled as Lily went over and hugged my slightly,"Hey Miles, you're at the hospital, you passed out."

I knew what it was all about and I kept quiet, not wanting to explain. I hate how that horrible man can do such a thing to a person to change their life dramatically. I hate him with everything in me. That's when I felt my throat lock down and the tears cascade down my face.

* * *

There she was; curled into a bowl crying uncontrolably. The three friends were forced out of the room as a field of doctors pilled into the crampt room. Miley was tranquiled and calmed down in a instant, although she could hear everything.

There was a voice who was unfamiliar," Looks like the patient needs treatment tomorrow morning, we will send the shrink over then. Poor girl, only sixteen. What a shame it is."

"Should be fine to see her family in about a few hours or so." The door closed and Miley fell into a deep sleep. A sleep filled of mystical creatures and talking objects, the medicine kicking in.

---

Nick sat back in the chair thinking while starring up at the ceiling. Lily beside him, fiddling with her fingers and Oliver sat back watching sports on the tv that had clung to the wall in front of elderly people snoring. Nick was very impatient, he`had no idea what was going on and was worried to find out. His brown orbs were full of discontent and he couldn't stop thinking about his girl.

Lily on the otherhand knew that this was best for Miley because she needed the proper care and respect she deserved. SHe wanted her best friend back and knew that they were able to find her. And then Oliver was just confused about the situation and never did like to see his sister upset, wanting to hurt the guy who caused her pain. If only if would have known... he could have put a stop to it.

----

Miley laid in the bed unresponsive the next morning, starring blankly at the wall when a woman in her early thirties approached her.

"Miley?" The woman had thin little glasses on her long noise, her blond hair curled. Miley just glanced at her, then turned to look at the fabric of the bedding. "My name is Lynn... I came to help you." Miley looked into her green eyes before turning away shyly. "I don't need help..." Miley muttered, embarrassed and feeling awkward.

"Miley, you don't need to bottle up anything any longer this can gradually all go away..." Lynn said softly, she used to be like Miley. She understood the feelings and odd emotions that Miley was facing and slowly it can get better.

Lynn knew exactly what Miley had faced, it happened a little later in life but there is a stop to thoughts, images and sounds. And Lynn held that persistence to help Miley in her heart and knew the right steps to take. Miley turned to her, hope in her big blue eyes, and a silent thank you.

* * *

**AN:**** Well, I hope you liked it. I bit short but this needed to be ended right here. I really hope that review for me because I am such a hard time writing lately, I have barely no time anymore. I am writing this one on a professional day so if you could review, it would be blessing to me. enjoy! :D**


End file.
